The present systems and methods relate generally to the field of welding systems, and particularly to flux-cored arc welding systems with self-shielded electrodes (FCAW-S).
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of applications. For example, welding is often used in applications such as shipbuilding, offshore platform, construction, pipe mills, and so forth. Arc welding systems generally apply electrical current to an electrode to form an arc between the electrode and a workpiece, thereby forming a weld deposit on the workpiece. In general, the electrode may be a continuous, welding wire that is advanced the welding system to reach the workpiece. Further, the chemical composition and physical state of the components of the welding wire may significantly affect the quality of the weld.
During flux-cored arc welding (FCAW), for example, as the electrode and the workpiece are heated by the arc, a portion of the electrode and a portion of the workpiece may melt and mix to form a weld deposit. For certain welding applications, the parts of the workpiece being welded together may be set a distance apart. By specific example, during root pass welding of a pipe, the root pass weld may fuse portions of the pipe together across the root opening; however, the root opening adds complexity to the welding process. For example, during root pass welding, a backing may be used to support the molten material in the root opening during the welding operation, which may increase the cost and time associated with each weld operation. Additionally, during root pass welding, a shielding gas may be used to displace the ambient environment surrounding the molten weld deposit to improve the properties of the weld deposit (e.g., limiting porosity and embrittlement). However, using a shielding gas increases the weight, complexity, and cost of the welding system.